


Tickled Purple

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [10]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Seduction, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt happens upon Remy in the armory and makes an interesting discovery, which he proceeds to try and take advantage of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickled Purple

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt from Kakumei: "You're ticklish"

**Tickled Purple**

The heavy bass line of the blues pulsed through the armory. The reverberation was so strong some of the cages rattled softly with the beat. The boss' head bobbed slightly at the same pace while the curve of her neck held Matt's attention completely as he stood there in the doorway. Once he finally took another step into the tiny space he moved as quietly as he could manage, which he thought paid off well for him until he found himself in a wrist lock.

"Sorry," Remy said with a little grimace as she released his hand. The stern look dissipated and softened when she smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

As she turned back to the weapon, in a state of partial disassembly, on the table in front of her, Matt stepped behind her, setting his hands on her waist. He rested his chin against her shoulder. "What?" I can't just be looking for you?"

"It's as good a reason as any." She turned her head quickly pecking his cheek before her petite hands freed a small spring.

Miller watched her dexterous hands moved quickly and carefully over the device in front of her. When he noticed what he presumed to be a queue of weapons, he asked, "What are you doing down here?"

"General maintenance. These haven't been used for a bit," she said with a tip of her head. "So I'm giving them the once over."

"Mmm," he hummed against her shoulder, pressing his lips to that curve that had tempted him earlier. Matt found the midriff bearing racer-back tanks the boss favored equally his favorite and most hated piece of her wardrobe for the exact same reason. It was tough to keep one's imagination in check when it did not even have to be engaged.

The kisses he placed on that pale slope were light, and he took long slow breaths in an attempt to tease the sensitive skin along that lovely column of her neck. The shiver that moved through her body only encouraged him. Then Remy dropped her shoulder and leaned away from his mouth slightly, but Matt, ever vigilant, gave chase.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning just a hair toward him.

"I'm seducing you." Matt's mouth garnered another shiver.

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "You do realize I'm a sure thing."

He smiled against her neck before swirling the tip of his nose in a curving pattern. The giggle caught him off guard, so he grinned and did it again, topping it off with a careful graze of teeth just behind her ear.

"Matt," she crooned, slipping out of his loose grip. Her hips and hands pressed against the edge of the table a foot or so away from where she had been standing. He could see the goose bumps on her arms, and her pert nipples strained against the tight white top. Remy blinked up at him through long lashes with a wide smile made those light blue eyes sparkle as he crept back toward her.

"You're ticklish," he said brightly, his own grin full of playfulness.

"Matthew," she replied with a note of seriousness.

He closed the distance quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist as the other cradled her head. The kiss he pressed against her mouth was hungry and urgent. When it broke he brushed his lips over hers once more before tipping her head to the side, opening that neck once more. Matt resumed his gentle teasing, savoring every shiver and the heady sound of her sultry laugh. The next time she cringed back his mouth pressed to hers again and he tipped her head the opposite direction to visit similar attentions along her jugular.

Remy's hands fisted tightly in the back of his shirt as the giggling gave way to more low sighs and tempting moans. Sucking his way along the pulse in her neck his free hand slipped beneath her shirt and rolled an excited nipple between his fingers, pulling the most delicious outcry from her throat. Her nails dug down the back of his shirt. As he combined a sharp suck with a taut tug, the boss pulled back slightly and stared up at him with a hunger that was punctuated by the clunk of her boots.

Taking advantage of the bit of separation, Matt watched her as he toyed with her other breast as well. Her hands tugged at his collar and when their lips crashed together, her tongue darted into his mouth stroking against his. When the kiss broke, he was left gulping for air as she stared up at him. Her entire body seemed to shift with the movement of her hips.

"Like I said. Sure thing," she repeated as the movement stopped and her shorts hit the ground.

A ravenous growl crawled out of Matt's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed her on the edge of the table. "And I'm going to bloody well seduce you," the agent replied dropping a deep kiss on her mouth, before heading down her neck again, earning an almost instantaneous shudder.

"Damnit, Matt," she moaned as her hands threaded in his hair.


End file.
